


And So It Is

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Pregnancy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the new future, Robin reflects as she, Chrom and Sumia share a peaceful moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And So It Is

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as a follow-up to Okay

The war was over, and Grima was...Robin glanced guiltily at her hand, seeing the ghost of the mark still there. She'd been ready to give her life for the good of the future, but in the end she just couldn't do it. Chrom hadn't been the only one to protest her sacrifice.

"Don't worry so much," Sumia said gently, sitting down beside her. Robin's gaze immediately went to her wife's, resting on the growing swell of her belly. The timelines had merged; the question of what would happen after the bad future was prevented had gone around camp many times before the final battle, and in the end the children had disappeared, all to be reborn into the new future. Sumia had become pregnant with Cynthia almost immediately after they returned to Ylisse.

"Future generations will find a way to get rid of Grima for good," Chrom added, sitting down on her other side. "A lot can happen in a thousand years."

"I know, Lady Tiki said just as much," Robin said. "I don't feel _that_ bad about it anymore, I promise."

"Good." Sumia grinned. "We would miss you too much if we had to wait for you to come back. And Lucina and Cynthia would miss Morgan!" she said, giggling. Chrom nodded, reaching over to pat Sumia's belly before kissing the top of Robin's head.

"We should start making him soon, don't you think?"

"Are you sure about that, Chrom?" Robin asked. "You might say differently when you're juggling two pregnant wives." Well, technically one pregnant wife and one pregnant mistress, but none of them liked to think of it that way. The arrangement was equal on all sides, and even the stuffier factions of Ylisse had stopped whining about the whole arrangement by now. Possibly because they'd finally realized it wouldn't change anything.

If Chrom was up to the challenge, though...Robin laid her hand on Sumia's middle, giggling as she felt a kick almost instantly. Cynthia seemed to just _know_ when someone was nearby, always eager to say hello.

"I'm sure it won't be _that_ much harder," Sumia said. "I'm the _real_ challenge, with all my weird cravings and mood swings."

"You're exaggerating, Sumia," Robin laughed. "So you get a little weepy now and then, and fish with blueberries isn't _that_ strange. No stranger than my eating Tharja's liver and eel pie!"

"And you're not balls for me to juggle, either," Chrom pointed out. "You'll take care of each other, too. And the children will all grow up thick as thieves, just like their older selves were."

"And the new Morgan will have all his memories," Sumia added, and Robin silently nodded. Try as they did, the Morgan they'd met from the future never did regain more than a few scant memories of Sumia's smile, of Chrom's charisma, Lucina and the Falchion, Cynthia's heroism. _It never bothered us too much, but poor Morgan..._

None of their children would lose any memories this time. Peace was settled over the land, everyone was safe and happy; not just their children, but Yarne would feel safer and Severa would have less reason to snap and snark at everyone. Even Tharja had learned a little something, making sure Libra kept her and her power in check.

"Then let's start tonight," she said, kissing Chrom briefly. "And Sumia can help!" Sumia glanced down at her middle, smiling sheepishly.

"If I can manage without Cynthia getting in the way."

"She wasn't a few nights ago," Chrom said with a grin, moving around to Sumia's other side. "You look so beautiful, Sumia. And so will Robin in just a few months." He laughed. "I must be the only noble alive whose advisors haven't had to pressure him for an heir!"

"Chrom!" Robin snorted. "That's very haughty of you."

"He helped save the world and Ylisse is doing better than ever thanks to his leadership," Sumia said. "I think he's earned it." Robin giggled.

"Perhaps. And to be fair, he's right. We'll have more than enough heirs between the three of us!"

"Just another reason why this arrangement was a good idea," Chrom said. "But even if we never had a single heir, you two would still be the wind at my back, the sword and shield at my side. And together, we've built the happiest home for the three of us. For three parts of a whole."

For once, Robin couldn't bring herself to tease him for being so sappy. Because it was true, they'd been three parts of a whole since they came together and they'd remain so until their dying days.

 _I did the right thing,_ Robin thought, but this time rather than a reminder it was an affirmation that the positives outweighed any future negatives. Grima was sleeping, and a lot could happen in a thousand years. Maybe the next generation would find a way to get rid of him without the need for a sacrifice.

But why think about that right now? Right now, she had her family, her friends and the two people she loved most in the world. She was where she belonged.


End file.
